


SPG - Single Parenting Genius

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crazy Ideas, Domestic, I blame internet, I have no idea, Other, Relativity, legal mumbo jumbo, some rude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Housing worlds most well known ”super secret boyband” really surprised Tony in the ways he hadn't expected. The group reminded him of frat house or superkids slash teens, with addition of foreing exchange student who kept leaving and appearing like those aunts and uncles you weren't sure you could handle for long periods → sporadically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on picture with hilarious quote I ran into.  
> I regret nothing. Also enjoy the madness as usual. No beta's.

Housing worlds most well known ”super secret boyband” really surprised Tony in the ways he hadn't expected. The group reminded him of frat house or superkids slash teens, with addition of foreing exchange student who kept leaving and appearing like those aunts and uncles you weren't sure you could handle for long periods → sporadically.

 

So it was no wonder that at one point - while in between projects - Tony opened and actually read one of the documents Pepper kept pushing at him and for moment he had to double take. In all sense the famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had become single parent for group of super heroes.

 

Clints jest at him as 'mom' sunk little deeper - aside that he should be the dad as he kept bringing money – than before and Tony hat to go fetch himself glass of scotch and down it.

The whole thing he could sweep under lock and key and forget later, but then and there Tony stared at the papers he had read and wondered how he had missed the obvious.

 

Each of the team members papers included Tony as 'next of kin' after the what ever contacts they had on the papers. He even holded the legal rights over Steve and Bruce out of some whacky law loop hole or another in case the before mentioned would be indisposed to answer for their own well being.

 

It shouldn't be such a thing for him. He had made arrangements for each of them to have something in the moment he would pass away in blaze of glory – just like he had done to Pep and Rhodey.

 

Tony downed second glass and let it slip away.

 

\- - - -

 

Somewhat three months later of the occurrence the thing slipped back to radar, in most interesting way.

 

Well okay less interesting, more of in demand of all things going hell.

 

Somehow they had managed to get separated from Bruce on a pretty normal mission and rest of Avengers now stood face to face with Ross and his cronies. Who had Brucey bear.

 

”Back of Avengers, Banner is military property.” Ross barked trying to be as imperious and high'n'mighty as coward of a man can.

 

”Not a chance General.” Cap responded and both sides prepared weapons for seemingly imminent fight when Tony suddenly recalled his inventing binge break and papers.

 

Unibeam on the middle was actually quite effective way to stall both sides. Tony noted to himself as he hovered between the two sides and told Jarvis to open external speakers.

 

”I would be lying if I would say – I hate to brake it to you – so let's skip that Ross and go to point where you release Bruce and leave.” Genius spoke sounding both perplexed and flippant.

 

”You have no such rights to even began to tell me such Stark!” Ross interjected already furious and so done with the Avengers, Iron man in particulary.

 

”As matter of fact I do.” Both sides stilled and every eye pair was turned to red and gold avenger genius hovering in the air.

 

”WHAT!?” Ross asked in turn looking perplexed.

 

”Well it's all legal stuff and weird laws, but in short I'm Banner's legal guardian in eyes of law. So what you're doing is act of kidnapping. So let's not embarass army any further and you let Bruce go. Win win.”

 

The look on Ross face and really anyones on scene was pure kodac moment.

 

Clint heckled Tony with 'Dad' term for month.

 

Tony actually didn't mind. If Bruce was safe who cared. But others would never know.

And just to be devilish, Tony poured shit tons of money to get Clint's custody for luls.

 

The afterward father's day was prank war of epic proportions.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not certain this is little secrets, but eeeh.


End file.
